


Maybe Animals Are Not That Bad (Only When I’m With You)

by diminiesugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I have no culture in cat cafes or cat names please don’t kill me, Kageyama is afraid of animals, M/M, Sugawara is the best wingman fight me, cat cafe worker! Hinata, enjoy?, poor blueberry being forced to enter a cat cafe, the other characters are mentioned just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminiesugar/pseuds/diminiesugar
Summary: A certain black haired boy gets dragged into a cat cafe by his cat-obsessed senpai. One problem, animals absolutely despise him.OrSugawara just wants Kageyama to see that animals are not as bad as he thinks.





	Maybe Animals Are Not That Bad (Only When I’m With You)

Why was he outside at nine in the morning on a Saturday? 

Who even woke at this ungodly early hour?

Oh right, his upperclassman Suga-san. That explained a lot. Kageyama was woken up by his loud ringtone, cursing to whoever it was for waking him up. He was about snap when he heard the sound of his nicest senpai. 

“Kageyama, let’s hang out.”

Normally Kageyama would answer with a “fuck no” the hang up but this was Suga-san. His nicest, most caring, probably most calm senpai that he adored. That being said Suga was also a setter and taught Kageyama a lot since high school so he could only sigh and forcefully agree. The moment he got away from the warm sheets he started to regret his decision. As he changed into his clothes and ate breakfast this feeling started to increase. The moment he stepped out the feeling of regret was unbelievably heavy on his shoulders as the cold winter breeze bit his face. He growled at the weather before walking towards the meeting spot. He was ready to run away when he saw that Suga was not alone. 

Nishinoya, Tanaka, Daichi, Asahi, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was there which was not that surprising but holy shit was was Oikawa doing there. He was cool with Iwaizumi but come on, why is Oikawa there? 

“Kageyama-kun, over here!” 

Suga waved happily as the said boy walked towards them grumbling. He greeted everyone other than Oikawa. He chose to glare at the boy.

“Well hello to you to Tobio-chan.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan, rude!”

Kageyama sighed and prayed to whoever was up there for the day to be decent. 

-

“Oh hell no, I’m not entering there. You can’t make me.” 

The day was surprisingly going well. They had went to the mall and watched a movie at ten in the fucking morning. What’s wrong with his upperclassmen seriously. They then went to the mall. Kageyama was dragged until his eye caught a shop. Casually acting as if he was looking at a shirt, he ran at the shop when no one was looking. Upon entering he was blessed by volleyball materials and stood there for an hour, admiring the beauty until Daichi found him. He was dragged to eat with the others (after buying new knee pads because holy shit,their quality was just- yes). They ate at some shitty fast food before deciding to walk around a bit. That takes us to now where Kageyama is fighting for his life.

“Come on Kageyama, it will be fun.” Suga tried to convince the younger who shook is head.

“I am not going inside, you cannot change my mind.” He stubbornly answered.

“Well then, guess you don’t want to play in the practice match tomorrow.” Daichi said. 

Kageyama was in the cafe in no time as the others laughed. His ears turned red from embarrassment. Grumbling about stupid senpais and their stupid antics. 

“Uhm, hello? How may I help you?”

A voice came from in front of him. Kageyama tilted his head to see an orange haired boy who was really short. Tiny even compared to him.

“You are really sho- HOLY SHIT YOU SPAN OF DEVIL GO AWAY!” 

Kageyama screeched in mid sentence as a cat made its way towards him. He immediately got into the protection mode, putting his fists in front of his face. The short boy looked at him then at the cat for five minutes before bursting into giggles. Kageyama turned bright red from both embarrassment and holy shit, the boy was really pretty when he smiled. He was like the sun or something.

“He-hey don’t laugh. It could’ve killed me!”

Kageyama grumbled as the boy laughed harder.

“I-I’m so sorry. It-It’s just yo-you are afraid of a c-cat!” 

He stuttered between laughs as Kageyama glared at him. His expression softened over time as he started to chuckle a bit. The boy’s laugh was really contagious. It took awhile for the boy to stop laughing. He stood up and dusted off his pants before lifting up a cat and starting to pet it.

“If you are afraid of animals why are you in a cat cafe?” 

“My friends forced me to come here and I am not afraid of animals. They just don’t like me.”

“What’s your name?”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Well Kageyama Tobio, follow me.”

-

The boy made Kageyama sit down as he disappeared. In a moment he was back with vanilla cake and… milk. Kageyama felt blessed at the sight of his favorite drink. 

“Okay Kageyama, I will teach you ways to make a cat love you. First of all, get rid of that scowl. They scare away both humans and cats.” 

“I didn’t come here to be attacked.”

“Oh shush you big baby a do what I tell you to do.” 

Kageyama did as told. His scowl slowly disappeared leaving a neutral expression.

“Good, now. When a cat comes near you don’t make any sudden movements. It will come if it wants to okay? Let’s try it.” 

A cat walked towards the table as the boy called it. It was a black one with beautiful, remarkable green eyes. It stared at Kageyama intensely as the blueberry tried to keep his comfortable posture.

“I feel like it’s judging me…”

The boy snorted but apologized when Kageyama sent him a glare. After having a staring competition with the cat, the graceful animal decided to move closer. In a moment it was pawing Kageyama’s leg. Kageyama almost let out a tear as he slowly lifted up the animal that didn’t do anything to him. Putting it on his lap he watched the cat make itself comfortable.

“Oh my god.” 

Kageyama mumbled softly as a tear left his eye. This was the first time he ever held a cat.

“I think it likes you. You can pet it.”

The boy said as Kageyama, very cautiously, started to stroke the soft black fur. In no time, the cat was purring and Kageyama was glistening with joy. He even had a smile.

“He is mine now.”

“Noooooo, Olive is my favorite.” 

-

Kageyama kept coming back to the cafe to befriend each cat and in no time became a regular. All the cats knew him and loved him. The boy was clearly blessed. It was a Saturday, he was petting Olive and chatting with the orange head (Hinata he learned) as always when he blurted out a sentence.

“Dumbass, go out with me.” 

Hinata froze before smiling brightly.

“Sure, but Olive has to be there too.”

Now bright red Kageyama scoffed.

“Obviously, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new at AO3 but this place has quality works. Hope one day I will be as valuable as other authors.
> 
> I am literally BTS and Haikyuu trash, I’m sorry.
> 
> Holy shit I am really doing this. 
> 
> I will try writing more if anyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all of your support!


End file.
